Conventionally, in a retail store, a coin bar that is obtained by packing a plurality of coins of the same denomination in a bar or columnar shape is used for replenishment of changes. Since the coin bar is packed with a resin film or a paper, at the time of using the coins, it is necessary to break the package and unpack it. Therefore, for example, there is known an example in which the coin bar is unpacked by inserting the coin bar in a hole provided with a cutter and then tearing the film or paper using the cutter.
However, in such a coin bar unpacking apparatus, in order to keep the cutter sharp, it is necessary to periodically replace the cutter blade. In addition, since the cutter is used, there is a possibility of injury to a human body as a result of inadvertent contact with the cutter.